Hitman Reincarnation
by MegaJman3000
Summary: The Vongola has vanished. The world is in Chaos. The skies are covered with dark clouds and the sun never seems to shine. A boy who has lost everything will be granted with a chance to recreate history's most powerful family and restore order. He will gain a new family, make allies and face many hardships. Original characters accepted.
1. Prologue

**Hey every i'm gonna start multitasking TWO stories. I know it is a lot but i like to keep busy and i think i have my other story pretty down. I just wanted to get this idea going before i forget about it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and welcome to Hitman Reincarnation. **

The time is the year of 20XX. In the town of Namimori we don't see the bright and inviting tone that was once emmited. The clouds are dark and the sun doesn't seem to shine anymore. People lay hungry in the streets with no money or food. In a very rundown store a mother is seen cradling a young boy in bed, telling him a story.

_"Finally Tsuna gave up the life of being a Vongola Boss to retire at the age of 40. Since he was in power he finally could let the name of Vongola go into the annals of history. He used his money and power to help those in need. He protected the ones he loved but only when he absolutely had to he would call back his friends and guardians to protect the world. He sealed away the rings hidden around the world so no one could find them and Tsuna spent the rest of his days in peace."_

The boy smiles as he hears the stories of his hero. Listening to his mother's stories every night was the only thing that made life still enjoyable, sadly. Mother was the only family he had left. School didn't really exists since people couldn't afford it, so luxuries like friends weren't even sought. It was every man for your themselves. The mafia raged rampant in the streets fighting for territory, food, and power. People died everyday. If you wanted to live you had to keep to yourself.

"Mother, how did the world end up like this?" the boy asks softly.

The boy's expression turns sour as he looks up at her. Her face was starting to wrinkle and her brown hair was slowly turning white. The weight on her body was scarce as she would always choose to feed him instead of herself. The older woman sighs and pulls the covers over the boy before she begins to explain.

"Since the Vongola disappeared 20 years ago, the world was thrown into utter chaos. Mafia families around the world seek the Vongola rings to gain power selfishly and restore order. The Arcobaleno system is already destroyed and the mare rings were also never found so there is isn't anything else that can shift power in this world."

The mother suddenly starts to cough causing the boy to jump up. She's been sick for awhile never being able to tell her son fearing to worry him.

"Colt! Quick water please." She pleads.

She begins to cough more violently. The boy named Colt rushes out of the room to find a bucket of fresh boiled rain water. Mother looks into her hand to find small drops of blood causing her to cry a little. She gains control of herself before Colt makes it back with the water. Her head rolls toward the window watching the rain fall out of the cloudy skies. He returns quickly with the water and she looks up at him. He frantically treats her by giving her water and putting a damp rag on her head to keep cool. To no avail her temperature steadily increases way past the point of a high fever. Mother felt her time approaching. She drinks the water and her condition starts to stabilize .She takes his hands and pulls him to sit down. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Colt I have to tell you something." she says as he kneels beside her

Mother lifts herself to sit upright on the bed. She takes Colt in her arms as she begins to comfort him. He tries to pull back but couldn't get away from her warm embrace. The room falls silent as he begins to weep.

"I've been sick for awhile now. I am going to die. Before I go, I want you to know that I love you and that I'm going to a better place. You have to live for me too okay?" Mother explains.

In response Colt nods solemnly. Deep inside he knew for a long time their lives together were going to end soon. Doctors didn't reside in the area anymore and all the medicine are sold at prices that they can't afford

"Tell me one more story mother, please?" Colt begs childishly.

"Sure baby." Mother replies .

She takes the boy and lets him lay next to her on the bed. Colt continues to cry himself to sleep as Mother begins one of Colt's favorite stories.

"Did I ever tell you about the time the young Vongola traveled to the future? Oh it's a marvelous tale. It all began when…." Mother begins to speak.

Mother's voice slowly starts to fade away from Colt's ears as he finally falls asleep. When he awakes he sees her eyes closed but a smiling face looking down at him. Her smile brings a smile to his own face. He knows that he should be happy that Mother passed peacefully. He goes outside to dig a grave for his mother. Its cold and raining outside like usual. The ground is wet but, yet he slaves away digging the grave. He returns and gets dressed in his mirror. Colt dresses up into his funeral suit that he had to wear one to many times for this family.

"I guess it is time." Colt sighs.

He struggles to carry his mother out of the room. He holds a funeral by himself and buries her behind the store. Colt scopes his backyard and sees the many graves of the family he had loss in previous years. Now his mother is going to join them and rest in peace. He prays for guidance from his family and ancestors. Colt bows to pay his respects as a curious chain necklace falls out of his shirt. He didn't even notice till then that the necklace was around his neck. The necklace was made of pure silver and at the end was a ring. Colt goes to inspect it and his eyes widen when he realizes the ring was wrapped in a mammon chain.


	2. Seeing The Sky

**Hey Guys, This is the official 1st Chapter I hope you like it i kinda just felt a rush for writing tonight so i updated both my stories. So i think i got one or two guardians pinned down for this fic so far from submissions. Please keep sending more in tho. please review and follow. Give me some criticism i don't mind. I just like to hear what people have to say. yadayada disclaimer i dont own anything just the original characters so far plot so on and so forth. Without futher ado Chapter 1. **

Colt instantly realizes that the necklace was special and runs inside. He rushes to lock all the doors and windows until not a peak of light could be seen. Once he felt safe he locked himself in the basement where no one could reach him. He lights a candle and places it down on a table. Colt quickly starts to inspect the ring and slowly unwraps the mammon chain from around it. Once it was all finally off it revealed the Vongola symbol.

"Oh my god!" Colt yells as he shoots up.

He quickly ravels the mammon chain back around the ring just like he found it. It wasn't around his neck when he fell asleep next to his mother. She must have given it to him while he was sleeping. He decides to go out for some fresh air and think. He slowly creeks open the front door and rushes out to blend into the people that were on the streets.

_"Aish, I'm hungry."_ Colt complains to himself.

The ways of getting food these days were rough either you worked your bones off all day to get one barely satisfactory meal from your employer or steal. Colt usually worked for the town baker he had to apologize for not working that day. He approaches the door and takes a breath before knocking. A man who was a short, balding, and a little chubby peeks out his head.

"Hello Mr. Baker I have some sad news. My mother just passed and I couldn't work today because I was grieving. I'll be up bright and early for tomorrow's shift." Colt humbly apologizes.

"Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that please come inside. Il give you a fresh roll. Your mother was a gracious regular customer of mine, I'm so sorry again.

Mr. Baker was an understanding guy and he was pretty generous as well. He supplies jobs and food for a lot of the townspeople. He deserves that chubby little belly of his. They sit and talk about old memories and business for a long time which Colt didn't mind because Baker had a warm house. They were enjoying themselves and even laughing at some point until everything was interrupted by the town's fire alarm. Colt hadn't realize how late it gotten.

"I'm sorry Mr. Baker. I got to run." Colt apologizes as he runs out the door.

"Be safe laddy." Mr. Baker warns as he locks his door.

Colt smells the direction where the fire was coming from and realized his house was in that direction. He dashes as fast as he could through the streets. A stare of disbelief is on printed on his face when he arrives and his house going up in flames. The boy falls to his knees as he slams his fist into the ground. He had been losing one thing after another. Colt ears perk up as he hears screeching tires coming towards the scene. Obviously his time of mourning was short. The only people who had fast cars were usually mafia, so Colt decides to flee the scene and hide in a bush. Just as his intuition had warned him about 4 mafia cars roll up fast and a dozen Mafioso start investigating the scene.

_"Why are they here?"_ Colt thinks to himself.

He then feels the necklace underneath the shirt. Colt suspects that since he unraveled the ring it gave away his location. He curses his stupidity and punches the tree next to him.

_"What are they gonna do next? They can't really trace me. Oh no the townspeople will most likely be interrogated. What can I do. What can I do!"_ Colt thinks as he wrestles with the thoughts inside his head.

* * *

_"Did you know the Vongola wasn't always a Mafia Family?" Mother said._

_The boy shook his head no in disbelief._

_"Yeah, the Vongola family actually started as a group of young people who protected their town from harm. I think that's when Vongola was at it's prime. If that Vongola could be created again I'm sure this world would be a better place." Mother finished as she smiled_

* * *

Colt's eyes narrow. He knew he couldn't let the mafia hurt the townspeople. He knew he couldn't just sit around now was his time. He takes one deep inhale and makes a dash for the burning house. The Mafia notice him and start to chase after him.

Colt covers his mouth as he kicks through the door and runs inside. First he needed to get to the bathtub. He jets up the stairs and down the hall into upstairs bathroom. He dives into the tub where the water was thankfully not to hot. The smoke is getting denser though so he stays low so that the smoke doesn't affect him.

"Find the dam boy we need him!" A voice shouts from below.

The mafia were all over scrambling through the house trying to look for Colt but were endangering their own lives. If he could get out a back window eventually the mafia will all burn up inside. Colt slowly creeks down the hall and hears men coming upstairs. He accidentally dives into a bedroom which was missing its floor. He falls through the missing floor onto the kitchen counter he feels a few ribs crack as he makes contact.

_"Shit, this is turning out bad"_ Colt thinks as he winces.

His world slowly starts to turn black.

_"Am I dying? Why am I in so much pain? I couldn't survive a dam day without my mother! Are all of these men going to die too? They don't need this, dying … …sucks. I thought I could kill them but I can't. Oh hell no! I need to save them with … My Dying Will!"_

"I WILL SAVE EVERYONE WITH MY DYING WILL! REBORN!" Colt yells ferociously.

He rips off his clothes and begins dashing around the house knocking out each Mafia member and carrying them outside safely. The last man starts shooting at him he dodges all of the bullets and waits for the man to reload. When the man starts reloading he runs up to him and furiously punches him thirty times and continues to bring him outside. When Colt was finally finished he was behind his burnt down house half naked.

_"mmmm… I'm cold"_ Colt thinks as he sneezes.

Colt steals one of the smaller mafioso's suits but leaves behind the jacket. He doesn't like suit jackets. The fire had died and the smoke was rising from his old home. Yet all this Colt's face had a smile on it. He could smile because this was the first time in a long time he could see the sky.


	3. Dawn The Orange Sun

**Hey this is the 2nd chapter for Hitman Reincarnation thank you for visiting again. I'm trying to write as much as possible before the new semester starts cause i think i need to crackdown on school when it begins. I may start writing this story more so it catches up to my other story but we will see what happens. Anyway please review and review some more. Review my old stuff if you want i don't care let me hear something! ooh yeah shout out to the ever so faithful uniquemangalover. I even do shoutouts ! Anyway presenting chapter 2!**

It is early morning in the town of Namimori. People are heading to work or just waking up to start their daily rituals. Rumors have begun to spread through the streets of the mafia's latest defeat. The mafia roam patrolling the streets telling people to keep their mouths shut not letting anybody getting away with disrespecting their reputation. Obviously their pride had been hurt by the mysterious boy who not only beaten them but saved their lives as well. The mafia's sour mood uplifts the people. It gives them a glimpse of hope when they constantly are surrounded by despair. They begin to work harder in hopes of being liberated from tyrant rule. These glimpses of hope do not cause everyone happiness. The Head of the Goldriggio family that controls the mafia that roam Namimori was mortified.

"It is disgusting to see my men lose to a mere child!" An angry voice yells.

He throws a glass of wine across the wine room into a fireplace causing it to flare up. The man is Roberto Goldriggio, The boss of the Goldriggio came to power shortly after the disappearance of the Vongola. Roberto is an older gentleman in his late 40s. To the public he is suave, behind the scenes he has a hot temper. His hair was always slicked back and he wore the finest fur coats wherever he went. Though the only attractive thing about him was his money and power. When his Great-Grandfather was boss, he came with promises to take care of Namimori. The promise didn't follow down the bloodline eventually the family betrayed the town and used it for their own selfish desires.

"Get me the tri-advisors." He orders one of his servants.

The tri-advisors are a set of Identical triplets born into his family and served Roberto faithfully from a young age. Now at the age of 30 they rule Namimori alongside their boss advising him along the way. He calms down and sits calmly at his desk. He folds his hands together as he waits patiently for their arrival.

"Anthony, Antoine, and Antonio have arrived sir." The servant announces.

They were all dressed in suits and the only way to tell them apart were by their haircuts and suit color.

Anthony is the financial advisor. He controls where all the money went in the family. He also deals with collecting all debts and trades with other families. He keeps his head shaved always and has a dark green suit that is slightly disheveled.

"Greetings Roberto, I have this month's protection money from the local stores. We even got a little extra cash due to some disagreements and a few altercations , that ended in our favor of course." He boasts.

Antoine is the Technological advisor, which meant he deals with everything to supplying Roberto's men with weapons, to looking for new technological improvements that could help the family. His suit is a bright yellow that smells fresh from the cleaner and his hair is styled as a pompadour. He keeps quiet as he flips through papers causing his brothers to slap the back of his head in unison.

"Oh, Hello Roberto I'm sorry the latest flame reading has got me on edge for awhile now." He apologizes before continuing his research.

Finally, Antonio is the troop supervisor. He trains and recruits people to fight under Roberto. He only comes out on the streets for special cases, and every case he was sent out on always ended in favor of Roberto. His hair had intimidating spikes and his suit was a dark blood red.

"I've heard you had some trouble boss. I apologize for my absence If only I didn't have to take care of that scumbag, Jericho, that owed you money. He just got out of jail. We had to teach him a lesson." Roberto explains apologetically.

"Enough apologies, Bring it in boys." Roberto says.

Roberto gets up and greets each of them with a hug and sits them down in front of their desk. A servant pours them each a glass of wine and places it in front of them. Roberto moves back to his desk to begin their discussion.

"Boys, it has been days since I last saw you I would love to hear your reports. I was ecstatic the other day when you said, Antoine, their was a glimpse of flame energy coming from a certain house. But you see, since the day we went to check it out my family's name just hasn't been the same. All because of one…small… PRICK!" Roberto say as he voice escalates.

He slams his fist down on the desk leaving an imprint of his fist. He quickly takes a large gulp of his drink to calm himself. The triplets look to each other and they seem to be conversing without even speaking.

"Boss, I'll personally escort the troops to ensure their success." Antonio speaks up.

"I'll supply them with some new things that I've been working on personally." Antoine chimes in.

"This isn't really my area, but I can ensure you of our success Boss. You have nothing to worry about." Anthony finishes as he laughs sinisterly.

Roberto raises his glass to toast and they drink to their eventual success.

"Excellent. That's what i like to hear." Roberto approves.

* * *

Colt yawns as he awakes in his new abode. He sighs depressingly because sadly his new home for the time being is a cardboard box fort he built himself. He built it hidden away from the town deep inside Namimori's local park. He gasps for air as he realizes he couldn't move. Since his battle with the Mafia his body shutdown itself and was hopefully recovering itself.

_"I think its best not to work today, I need to keep low…no that I can work anyway"_ Colt thinks.

He still had the bread he got from Mr. Baker the previous day but couldn't eat it. He still didn't know how he managed to save all of those men the other day and he couldn't figure out where he summoned the strength. He lays idle for a long time not knowing what to do. He eyes slowly start to close for exhaustion.

"I can't do anything like this." Colt mutters before falling asleep.

An hour later he awakes groggily in his box. His eyes rolls around and meets with a tall man staring over him shrouded in darkness.

"_Mafia, here?" _Colt thinks as he quickly rolls across the room and stands defensively.

"Who the hell are you!" Colt shouts.

Colt's body gives out causing him to fall back down. The man approaches slowly revealing trademark sideburns and his suit was black complimented by an orange shirt and black tie. He removed his hat and bows to show respect.

"Ciaossu. I am the legendary hitman tutor," He opens his eyes and looks at colt with a sly smirk on his face. "Reborn."

"Re..born? The legendary hitman baby? You are to old aren't you?" Colt questions.

"Humph, I don't need this questioning. I'm here to take the ring don't resist. Well it's not like you can anyway your body is in paralysis due to you entering dying will mode without anything to…" Reborn is cut off.

"I'll protect the ring with my DYING WILL!" Colt says as he enters dying will mode.

"Activate it." Reborn finishes as he stares blankly.

Reborn quickly whips out a chameleon from his jacket, that transforms into a gun and stands , in his Dying will mode, dashes around the box leaving shadows of himself to confuse reborn.

_"Hmph to slow,"_ thinks Reborn.

As Colt appears under him to perform an uppercut he smirks. Reborn doesn't flinch and accepts the punch. The punch ends up being so ineffective it didn't even leave the slightest bruise. There is a dead silence as Colt slowly falls out of dying will mode and passes out. Reborn sighs disappointingly and spartan kicks Colt to lay down.

_"and to weak." _He realizes.

Reborn slowly walks over to Colt and could tell his heart rate was quickly dropping.

_"tch you are in no-good condition kid." _Reborn determines.

* * *

Colt opens his eyes to see warm buttered bread in front him. He jumps at the food and devours it quickly. After licking his fingers he notices that he was moving okay and his body was back to normal. He turns to see reborn staring at him blankly.

"Gah! Why are you so quiet." Colt exclaims.

An annoyed Reborn kicks Colt across the room.

"Shut up, Idiot." Reborn insults.

"How come i feel so good Reborn?"

"Your body was dangerously weak I've been emitting flame energy the pass couple hours to stabilize your condition. The first time you managed to break into dying will mode you literally used 100% of your power. This time your body wasn't even at an operating level of maybe 40% and still you entered it. Basically you almost died." Reborn explains.

He kicks down the cut out door of the cardboard house and something Colt hadn't seen in a long time was rising in the horizon.

"Dawn..." Colt whispers.

"Today we begin the Reincarnation of the world's strongest family... The Vongola!" Reborn shouts.


	4. Here Comes The Stom

**Hey this is chapter 3 hope you are enjoying the read so far. I'm excited to introduce the next character but i'll guess you have to wait to see who it is. Please review and follow or favorite it is a big boost of motivation. Here we gooo!**

* * *

The sun starts rising in the distance beginning another day in Namimori. Residents are starting to bundle up because autumn was approaching fast. As temperatures begin to drop, the amount of work available is more abundant, due to it being harvest season. Colt quickly gets ready to disguise himself, so he could go find work. Not enough time has passed for the rumors about him to stop circulating but food was important to store before winter arrives. As he begins to leave Reborn stands firmly blocking him from, his now non-existent doorway.

"Where do you think you are going? It's time to rebuild the family." Reborn scolds.

"Rebuild the Vonogla!" Colt exclaims "Me? I really think you have the wrong person. I really got to go to work."

Colt hesitantly storms past reborn who has a scary look on his face. Reborn smirks as Colt passes and grudgingly pulls out a lighter. The young boy slowly stops and time seems to slow down as he hears the former Arcobaleno flick on the flame. The man starts to chuckle as the boy turns to look at him.

"Reborn... what are you doing?" Colt hesitantly asks.

"I didn't want to have to do this Colt, but you leave me no choice. It's funny how all of you Vongola men are the same." Reborn states.

"Wait i'll do whatever you say. Please just don't burn down my house." Colt pleads.

Reborn slyly smiles and puts the lighter back into his suit jacket's pocket. Colt drags his feet back inside of his makeshift home. They seat themselves across from each other as a cold air blows through the front door. Colt begins to shiver, the man was terrifying and he didn't know how he was going to rid himself of the added stress. Time passes as they stare silent at each other and a bubble begins to blow from Reborn's nose.

_"Wait a minute... is he sleeping?"_ Colt ponders.

Colt slowly starts to crawl towards the door in hopes of escape. A bullet whizzes past his ear and out the door causing him to quickly resume his original position. Reborn's bubble pops and the shadow from his hat's brim covers his eyes.

"Alright let us get this discussion started shall we? ... Koruto." Reborn says sharply.

Colt quickly stands up and backs away from Reborn. His eyes start to water as he begins to remember memories he has long tried to rid himself of.

* * *

_ Koruto was six years old when he changed his name. He was playing in the backyard with his cousin while the adults were away working for the day. Koruto's family were still poor but they were happy thanks to the amount of family that was in the men, five women, and two men of the house worked in the fields while the women of the house, including Koruto's mom, ran the shop which was one of the last businesses that were still running at the time. _

_The mafia were still searching frantically for the rings and would use any means to find just a hint. A particular clue led them to this house._

_"Come on, Colt! catch me!" Koruto playfully teased._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." Colt played along._

_Colt was Koruto's eight year old cousin. They played tag together all the time and imagined themselves to be the heroes of the old day. Koruto's mom was watching from the back porch as they ran around and laughed as they tumbled around together. Suddenly a group of Mafiosos broke into the house forcing everyone to go into the backyard. A man wearing sunglasses and a fur coat walks up to greet them.  
_

_"Greetings I am Roberto Goldriggio. We are looking for Mrs. Simon and Koruto Simon. We have reason to believe that you are not actually a descendant of the Simon family and are actually using the Simon name as a cover up. You are actually of the Sawada family or should i say Vongola! If you come forward now your "family" won't be put in harm's way." The intimidating man threatened._

_As Koruto's name was called he froze and he glances over to his mother to see her sharing the exact same response. As he begins to cry a hand falls on his shoulder it. He looks up to see Colt looking down at him smiling. Colt steps forward and his mother follows suit proudly._

_"I am Koruto!" Colt says proudly._

_The Mafia quickly began to take them away. Koruto finally realized what was happening and goes to chase after them but is held back by his mother and the other woman of the house. He fights for them to let him go and watched helplessly as his only friend was put in the back of a car never to be seen again. Since then he kept the name of his cousin to protect himself and his family._

* * *

"How do you know that name?" Colt quickly questions as he turns to wipe tears from his face.

"It's the name I was given to look for from a fortune-teller friend of mine but that's not important at the moment. The bloodline of the Vonogla family is running very thin these days and since you activated the sky ring a couple days ago the world flipped over. Only those straight from the bloodline can activate the ring and even if you don't know your whole family's background you at least have the blood of Vongola Decimo running through you. Even if that is not enough proof for you how else would you have gotten that ring if it wasn't passed down from someone in your family.

"_Mother._" Colt thinks to himself as he grabs the ring through his shirt.

"My Mother always told me stories about you and your adventures. How are you still alive anyway and not a baby anymore for that fact?" Colt asks.

"Hmph stupid question. when the Arcobaleno curse was lifted I wasn't reverted back to man. I had to grow up all over again. The reason no one has been able to find me till now is simple... I'm the world's greatest Hitman." He says proudly. "Don't bother asking me for a real age but since the curse has been uplifted i'm ...You know what just don't ask me or I'll kill you."

Reborn looks at his watch and the shadow from his hat's brim covers his face once more.

"It seems like our discussion is over. It's time." Reborn says as he exits the box and .

Colt runs after him and by the time he reaches the doorway Reborn was nowhere in sight. Instead someone else was a couple yards away who he has never seen before. A girl stares at him with pure dark red eyes, She is wearing a white collared shirt with a black skirt. Her tights reaches over her knees and her boots makes her just a bit taller than Colt. She was huffing and looks tired from running or something. He blinks twice and decides to just patch up the door and leave as quickly as possible. Suddenly a force tackles him to the ground.

"Oww what the-" Colt begins to say.

The girl was lying next to him clamping a hand over his mouth telling him to be quiet. Suddenly Mafiosos were all over the area searching the perimeter of Colt's cardboard house. They crawl together a good distance away from the commotion until they could escape. They reach a bushy area and turn to watch as the Mafiosos burn down Colt's house again. Colt depressingly puts his head against a tree since in the end his house was burnt down once again.

"Boss...Your orders?" The girl asks in a serious tone.

"Orders?" Colt asks "Who the hell are you even!?"

"Riliane di Lucifere, Vongola's candidate for guardian of the storm. Call me Rin" The girl states.

Rin whips out a small firearm and starts loading it. Colt stares blankly at her as she finishes loading her gun and holds it at the ready. The men start spreading out widening their search perimeter getting closer and closer to their position.

"What is that?" Colt asks.

"MK23 SOCOM standard issue for the Lucifere family."

Colt begins to panic as he hears the men quickly approaching their position. Rin rolls her eyes and begins to fire at the approaching enemies. He didn't know how to handle anything dealing with the mafia, and now all of a sudden he has a guardian? Too many things were happening at the same time.

"_I can handle this, I've been training to protect the next in line Vongola head_." Rin thinks to herself. _"Tch,_ _I obviously met the wrong guy."_

She manages to precisely wound 5 men that were approaching from the left , two of them she left immobile. Rin looks down disappointingly at the boy who was lost in the situation

"Get down!" Rin yells.

Colt covers his ears at the noise and assumes a turtle position next to the girl. Rin takes cover behind the tree as bullets whiz by her face. She wasn't able to peek out anymore due to a sniper who has her pinned. Rin can tell that the sniper was up on a distant hill about a mile away but she didn't have the time nor a distraction.

"_What am i doing? I'm in danger and I have a feeling this girl is in danger because of me. I have to do something even if that means sacrificing my life."_ Colt thinks to himself as his eyes flare.

"Nice i love that look. The conditions are met." A mysterious voice says.

Colt looks up to see Reborn in a Hunter's outfit. Rin stands in front of Colt protectively. The Arcobaleno slowly pulls out a lizard out of his jacket pocket.

"Reborn! Where have you been!?" Colt asks.

"_Reborn? The Legendary hitman?_" Rin ponders the name to herself.

The lizard transforms into a green and black handgun. Making both of the children flinch, in response the man's face forms a creepy smirk.

"Die,Colt." says Reborn coldly as he shoots and curves a bullet around the girl and straight to Colt's skull.

Rin gasps as Colt's body falls to the floor lifeless. All at once an immense flame energy steams off his body tearing his clothes apart. Colt could feel that this was a way different power than before.

"PROTECT US WITH MY DYING WILL!" Colt rages.

He storms the forest quickly, taking out any soldier that was roaming around. Rin smiles to herself and jumps back into action this is the exact opportunity she needs to take down the sniper. She comes out of hiding and lines up her shot precisely to where the sniper was located. When she is sure of the location she quickly fires taking the sniper down.

"You seem to be a good shot. How did you know he was there." Reborn asks.

"Just a matter of simple geometry." She replies sharply.

When all of the enemies are down Colt's flames die and he frantically searches to find new ones off of the smaller Mafiosos. He checks his bodies's condition, which was totally fine. He runs back to meet up with Rin and Reborn

* * *

Off in the distance watching their every move was the Tri-advisors and Roberto.

"Now he is gaining allies! We gotta take him out before he becomes to big." Roberto yells.

"Today was surveillance sir." Antoine informs.

"Tomorrow we propose an offer they can't refuse." Anthony adds.

"Then we trick them and kill them." Antonio closes.

* * *

**New Storm Guardian in the house is Riliane di Lucifere submitted by CrimsonSkyTamer. Check out her stuff everybody! Thanks for submitting i really appreciate it :).**

**So what is left is:**

**Rain**

**Lighting **

**Cloud **

**Mist**

**Sun**

**Please continue to follow and review if you have any thoughts.**


End file.
